pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (game)
Red is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto. He is the first character to be playable in the Pokémon series and his initial appearance is set in the Generation I main games. He has since then made various appearances in Pokémon media, including the Generation III remakes of Red, Green, Blue, FireRed and LeafGreen. He became the official Kanto Pokemon League Champion. Red is also a NPC (non-playable character) in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Black 2 and White 2. You can battle him at Mt Silver (Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver) and in the Pokemon Champion Tournament at Black 2 and White 2. Appearance Red wears a red and white jacket, black shirt, red and white shirt and blue jeans. Personality Red is a kind, caring, and respectful person, especially when he battles. This can be seen easily because he sometimes smiles. He is quiet, usually only ever using ellipses (...) in the games. but is talking to his Pokemon to give commands. Biography Games Main Games Red, Green, Blue & Yellow In Red, Green and Blue, Red is a young boy from Pallet Town. The local Pokémon expert, Professor Oak, stops him from leaving town one day, saying that he needs a Pokémon for his protection. Upon doing this, Oak takes him to his lab and allows Red to choose one of three starter Pokémon, along with his grandson and his rival Blue. After spending some time with his Pokémon, and returning to Pallet Town, Professor Oak gives both him and Blue a Pokédex so that they can fill it with information on Pokémon. This is the start of Red's Pokémon journey throughout the Kanto region. Gold, Silver & Crystal In Gold and Silver and Crystal, Red is fought at Mt. Silver, in which he has Pokémon similar to Ash of the anime (except for the fact that all three starters are fully evolved compared to Ash only having one fully evolved). Red also retakes this role in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Player can battle once again by defeating the Elite Four. Gold & Silver, Crystal and HeartGold & SoulSilver, he seems like a shady character who has strong Pokémon. Red is the highest leveled trainer of any Pokémon game. This record was broken by Barry in Platinum, but Red broke it again in HeartGold and SoulSilver. FireRed & LeafGreen In FireRed and LeafGreen, he reappears as the protagonist (although this is a remake). HeartGold & SoulSilver Black 2 & White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, he participated in the Pokémon World Tournament. Meaning he has appeared in at least one game in all generations, except for the sixth in which it is unknown whether or not he will reappear. Side Series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red also makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''as the Pokémon Trainer, he is accompanied by Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard and is a newcomer. He only talks when switching Pokémon and when he wins. He does not fight but instead is shown in the background commanding his Pokémon (using special-down will switch them during battle). In story mode he follows the character if he is being used until they get to a point where he is unable to continue, however he will be warped in front of the character at certain times. Each Pokémon he uses is different in weight and evolution. Squirtle is a light weight and is not evolved at all, Ivysaur is an averaged out middle weight and a has evolved once. Charizard is a heavy weight and is fully evolved. ;Role in the Subspace Emissary Red is first introduced when Lucas bumps into him and both are surrounded by Primids. Red uses Squirtle (the only Pokémon available at the start of Red's appearance) to defeat them and continues to go search for more Pokémon (in which Lucas goes with him). They then go to the ruins to find Charizard and Ivysaur, but before they continue, they then are attacked by Wario, which they win. During the story, Red finds Ivysaur as a trophy (likely due to a lost battle with Charizard) and captures it with a Poke Ball, and battles Charizard and captures it as well. He and Lucas then reach the end if the ruins and battle Galeom who fell though the top. After winning, Galeom is revealed to be a Subspace Bomb and grabs Lucas and Red (the latter being knocked out). However Lucas frees them and they are saved by Meta Knight. They then go with Marth, Meta Knight and Ike. They then go to a mountain where a battle is taking place, which ends with an army from Subspace coming to attack. They manage to defeat them (with help from Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Yoshi and Ice Climbers). They then meet up with the heroes that were in the Halberd and the Bomb Factory. He (along with the others) go to subspace to defeat Master Hand. However he is defeated with the others by Tabuu. If he is found by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness he will go to fight Tabuu. Manga Adventures His first Pokémon was a Poliwag, which evolved into a Poliwhirl when saving him from drowning prior to the beginning of the story, and evolved once more into a Poliwrath in ''Buzz off, Electabuzz! Red is eleven years old at the beginning of the ''Red, Green & Blue'' chapter. He is first seen in A Glimpse of the Glow, when he shows a group of children the proper way to catch a Pokémon. He demonstrates by using his Poliwhirl to battle a wild Nidorino. Red is very sentimental, as shown in the battle versus Blue in the ninth annual Pokémon League tournament. He believes that defeating an opponent is no fun if they are at a disadvantage, as seen in both The Secret of Kangaskhan and Make Way for Magmar!. At the beginning of the series, he is quite cocky, as shown in Suddenly Starmie. However, this cockiness has subsided by the end of the RGB saga. Red's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is Pokémon battling. As such, he is called the "Fighter" (戦う者''Fighter''). In later adventures, Red has been viewed as a leader amongst the Pokédex holders. Anime Main Series Red does not appear himself in the anime main series, but Ash is his anime counterpart. Though Ash and Red differ to each others in many aspects. Origins A short arc anime Pokémon Origins especially focused on Red's adventures through the whole Kanto region, from his very first Pokémon to Pokemon Master. Sprites }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Games Main Games G/S/C HG/SS B2/W2 =Champion League Tournament = Side Games SSBB Other *Seel - in artwork only *Articuno - in artwork only *Meganium - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Feraligatr - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Typhlosion - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Jolteon - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Scizor - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Tauros - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Raikou - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Entei - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Suicune - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Dragonite - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Wailord - Pokémon Battle Revolution *Deoxys - Pokémon Battle Revolution Trivia *He is the current kanto champion in generation II and IV and V despite lance being champion in generation II and IV. * Red is one of the strongest trainers to be battled in a certain pokemon game.Red at Mt. Silver *Red has the highest leveled canon Pokémon in the Pokémon franchise, with a Lv. 88 Pikachu, also making him perhaps the strongest trainer in the franchise. **This is debatable as Pikachu is not a fully evolved Pokémon. **He is the only one to have ever been declared a champion outside of his own generation by in-game characters. *In his original design, Red was depicted with black hair, but in the latest artwork he is depicted with having light brown hair. *Red has been referred to as the "Hero of Kanto", the "Ultimate Pokémon Trainer", and the "Pokémon Champion". *Ash Ketchum is based on Red's first design. They also both have Pikachu, and both have the three Kanto Starters, however Red's are fully evolved where as Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle are unevolved and his Charmander evolved fully into Charizard. Ash and Red have both won a championship. **Also, Ash originally had a Lapras in his team and had a Snorlax as well. *Red has appeared in every generation of Pokémon, up to and including Generation V. It is currently unknown if he will make an appearance in Generation VI, however this is possible as Blue made a cameo appearance. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, his Espeon was replaced with a Lapras. *Red, being much like all playable characters, follows a similar trait where he almost never speaks, but when speaking, he simply says "..." or gives commands to his Pokémon. **This carries on to his NPC character in which he never speaks. *In the Pokémon: X & Y series, Ash Ketchum wears a nearly identical hat as Red in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. Gallery References Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters